mathwikiaorg_ro-20200213-history
Viteză areolară
Viteza areolară (notată \Omega \! ) este o mărime fizică egală cu limita către care tinde raportul dintre aria \Delta A \! măturată de raza vectoare ce caracterizează un punct material în mişcare pe o curbă plană şi timpul \Delta t \! corespunzător, când acesta din urmă tinde către zero:Definirea vitezei areolare este posibilă datorită valabilităţii legii ariilor în cazul mişcării punctului material în câmp central de forțe. :: \Omega = \lim_{\Delta t \to 0 } \frac{\Delta A}{\Delta t} = \frac {dA}{dt} = \frac{r^2 \omega}{2} \! în care: * \Delta A \! este aria M_1OM_2 \! * r''' - raza vectoare * \omega \! - viteza unghiulară. În SI se măsoară în metri pătraţi pe secundă. În cazul particular al unei mișcări circulare uniforme (de rază '''R): :: \Omega = \frac {\pi R^2}{T}, \! în care T''' este perioada mişcării. Viteza areolară medie este numeric egală cu aria măturată de raza vectoare în unitatea de timp: :: \bar \Omega = \frac {\Delta A}{\Delta t}. \! Mulţimea segmentelor OM(t), \; t \in I, \! reprezintă o suprafață conică (adică o suprafață riglată, desfăşurabilă, ale cărei generatoare '''OM trec prin originea O''' a sistemului de referință \mathcal R \! ). Considerând traiectoria \Gamma \! a punctului material '''M parametrizată natural cu ajutorul coordonatei curbilinii s''', suprafaţa conică va admite parametrizarea locală dată de formula dată de formula: :: \overline {OP} = k \cdot \bar r(s) = \sigma (k, s). \! Aria suprafeţei "măturate" de segmentul '''OM atunci când punctul material M''' a parcurs un arc de curbă de lungime '''s pe traiectoria \Gamma \! este: :: A(s) = \underset{\bar U(s)}{\int \int} \left | \frac{\partial \sigma}{\partial k} (k, q) \times \frac{\partial \sigma}{\partial q} (k, q) \right |dk \; dq, \! unde \bar U(s) = 1 \times s. \! Astfel cum: :: \frac{\partial \sigma}{\partial k} (k, s) \times \frac{\partial \sigma}{\partial s} (k, s) = \bar r(s) \times k \cdot \frac{d \bar r}{ds} \! :: =k \left [ \bar r(s) \times \frac {d \bar r}{ds} \right ], \! putem scrie că :: A(s) = \left ( \int_0^1 k \; dk \right ) \cdot \left ( \int_0^s \left | \bar r(q) \times \frac{d \bar r}{dq} \right | dq \right )= \! :: = \frac 1 2 \int_0^s \left | \bar r(q) \times \frac{d \bar r}{dq} \right | dq, \; \; s \ge 0. \! Apoi, prin derivare în raport cu timpul t', obţinem: :: A= \frac{dA}{ds} \cdot s = \frac 1 2 \left | \bar r \times \frac{d \bar r}{ds} \right | \cdot = \frac 1 2 \left | \bar r \times \left ( \frac{d \bar r}{ds} \cdot s \right ) \right | = \frac 1 2 |\bar r \times \bar v|. \! Introducând vectorul \vec {\Omega} \in T_0 \mathbb R^3, \! unde \vec \Omega \in \bar {\Omega}, \; \bar {\Omega} \overset{def}{=} \frac 1 2 \bar r \times \bar r, \! numit ''viteză areolară a punctului material '''M, are loc relaţia: :: \left | \vec {\Omega} \right | = \frac{dA}{dt}. \! Vectorul \Omega \! se numeşte vector-viteză areolară al punctului material M'. Să descompunem vectorii \bar r, \bar v \! după două direcţii ortogonale, dintre care una coliniară cu \bar k. \! Astfel, dacă :: \bar r = (\bar r \cdot \bar k) \bar k + \bar r_{\perp} = r_0 \bar k + \bar r_{\perp} \! :: \bar v = (\bar v \cdot \bar k) \bar k + \bar v_{\perp} = v_0 \bar l + \bar k_{\perp}, \! deducem că: :: \bar {\Omega} \cdot \bar k = \frac 1 2 (r_0 \bar k \times \bar v_{\perp} + \bar r_{\perp} \times v_0 \bar k + \bar r_{\perp} \times \bar v_{\perp}) \cdot \bar k= \! :: = \frac 1 2 (\bar r_{\perp} \times \bar v_{\perp}) \cdot \bar k = \frac 1 2 (\bar r_{\perp}, \bar v_{\perp}, \bar k). \! Am folosit ''distributivitatea faţă de adunarea vectorilor a produsului vectorial. Prin derivare în raport cu timpul '''t, avem \bar r = r_0 \bar k + \bar r_{\perp}. \! Cum r_0 = \frac {d}{dt} (\bar r \cdot \bar k) = \bar r \cdot \bar k = \bar v \cdot \bar k = v_0, \! se ajunge la \bar r_{\perp} = \bar v_{\perp}. \! Aplicând metoda transformării PrüferVezi Applications of Prüfer Transformations in the Theory of Ordinary Diﬀerential Equations şi Polar Coordinates and Prüfer's Transformation. mărimii \bar r_{\perp}, \! obţinem că: :: \bar {\Omega} \cdot \bar k = \frac 1 2 r_1^2 \theta_1, \! unde \bar r_{\perp} = r_1 (\cos \theta_1 \cdot \bar i + \sin \theta_1 \cdot \bar j). \! Note Categorie:Mecanică